


father's pretty light blue eyes

by rioshika



Series: you were my favorite what if. [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Minor Spoilers, Parental Abandonement, non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rioshika/pseuds/rioshika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That night, he says his name is Zero, and that she has his eyes. They're a pretty light blue, she likes having father's eyes."</p><p>Éponine meets Zero, and then suffers through the war against Hoshido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	father's pretty light blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

> slightly bassed on my own relationship with my father (rest in peace, you sly bastard, i love you)
> 
> not really aiming for anything here, since i wrote half of this in the vet's office waiting for my cat and the other half meanwhile i was playing mass effect.
> 
> quick warning: there's a blink-and-miss-it mention of underage/pedophilia, nothing comes of it. éponine's mother is meant to be a character outside the game, be it either a prostitute or maybe a woman in zero's old gang, take a pick or make your own.

Éponine is 4 years old when she meets the man, her mother looking at her with a face that shouts "take that thing away". It wouldn't be until years later that she would understand what that look meant, but the man in front of her has this air of confidence about him and extends his hand, an invitation to take with a smile, until he crouches down to her height, hand still in the air and he says, " _hello, I'm your father, would you like to come with me?_ ". She steals a glance at mother, who simply decides to sneer. Fine then, father looks so much better anyway.

 

She never sees mother again, and eventually discovers that the woman died but it's okay, Éponine didn't care about her either way, father's arms have enough muscle to be warm and beat up anyone who dares getting too close yet not enough to make him particularly intimidating (or so she thinks). That night, he says his name is Zero, and that she has his eyes. They're a pretty light blue, she likes having father's eyes.

 

Éponine is 7 years old when father starts serving a prince and she gets a pretty white headband, her hair now braided and a nice place to live in. It's small but it's better than the places she's been to, cozy for two people. Father is more time away now, but she understands it's because if they want to keep the house, he needs the money. She's never met the prince but father tells her stories about him, of how he sometimes ends up with his clothes inside out, of a mysterious brother in a fortress, of the king making plans to invade Hoshido. Father speaks highly of the prince despite not being that much older than herself ( _and father laughs, pats her head and says, "you're still a child, and you will always be in my eyes"_ ).

 

She is taught to read by an old woman who lives nearby, discovers stories of people stealing from the rich to give to the poor, wishes she could do something like that sometime soon. She thinks father would be proud if she did that.

 

Éponine is 10 years old when father leaves her with some unknown man, saying she'd be safer with the idiot that smelled like rum and tobacco instead of him. It's hard to understand for her young mind, but she grips father's hands tighter and begs him to not leave, they'd been okay even when they had to sleep in some cold and filthy alley- his decision is final. The last thing father does before giving her his back is wipe the tears running down her cheeks and kiss her forehead, promising that he'd be back at some point. Despite her years, she notices that he doesn't say " _soon_ " or " _later_ ".

 

The man is awful, she thinks, two days in and cleaning the damned place. He murmurs about not being paid enough to care for some brat who is more skin and bone than anything else. It sets her temper on fire, father had done his best to keep her healthy enough, so for some stupid assh- she stops that train of thought, picks a mop and cleans the mess the man left with his glass, filled of something vaguely smelling of grapes. What is definitely the worst, in her own opinion, is the rundown bar he has. More than one drunk idiot has stolen her a glance, whispering questions of " _how much_ ". She is thankful enough the man ignores those questions and she returns to her work.

 

Éponine is 13 years old when the war is over and when father comes back for her, she isn't in the rundown bar anymore. Word reaches Zero that the girl simply left, a stolen bow and arrows in tow, the man didn't bother to look for her because "that wasn't part of the deal". When Zero left Éponine with him it was with the intention of keeping her safe, out of risk- who would target a girl living in a bar? Given his connections to the prince, it had seemed like a good enough idea at the time.

 

She starts stealing from rich, pompous nobles and gives the money to children like her, who were left behind during the war for some reason or another. No one should be abandoned like that, she thinks, while pickpocketing some lady with a dress larger than most round tables, it's not like she needs the money anyway. She smirks, not unlike her father, dissapearing in the crowd before anyone can notice her ( _mis_ )doings. She doesn't care whether father would be proud or not anymore.

 

Éponine is 17 years old when she sees father again, he looks more tired than he ever has and a part of her wonders if it's her fault, dispatches the thought and scowls at him, almost ready to run and never be seen again, for it is only a coincidence that they meet. He and some other soldiers had been tasked with clearing a mansion where some thieves had broken in, _good for you, but we're not going away, we want justice and we will have it_. She runs and rallies her companions, ready to go down fighting if the need arises, ignoring father's words.

 

( _When he manages to catch her and drag her away, he pours his soul and it's the first time Éponine sees father cry. The I'm sorry's and please forgive me's make her steel resolve shatter, a mild resignation settles in, though not an unwelcome one. Éponine is not quite ready to forgive years of abandonement, of praying for his safety. She missed him, missed his strong arms and that air of confidence, the protection only he would ever bring. They make an arrangement and she agrees to follow him for the time being. It almost feels like home._

 

 _And how could she not follow him? She has his pretty light blue eyes; father's light blue eyes._ )


End file.
